Date Night
by Reddie Addict
Summary: One-shot Galex smut. DON'T READ IF UNDERAGE. Picks up when Alex & Gene are getting ready.


**Date Night**

**Un Beta'ed. sorry i just thought i'd get this out there. this is my first fic so be nice! please R&R, much appreciated. this picks up as Alex and Gene are getting ready for their date together. One-shot Galex smut don't read if underage or looking for light hearted reading :L Thanks xx**

"Come on Alex, get it together." She kept telling herself. She'd been a bundle of nerves ever since she asked him. Gene had been so nonchalant about the whole thing, she wondered if he even wanted to go. Slowly, she put on her makeup and did her hair, not sure how to wear it. In the end she just left it natural, she couldn't be bothered with her huge quiff. As she put on her white suit, all her nerves came back. Finally, drinking the last of her glass of wine, she stepped out the door, not sure what was awaiting her downstairs.

**«-ώ-»**

As gene put on his suit in the CID toilets, he couldn't help but think if Alex had asked him out of pity. What with Jim and everything else going on, he hadn't really had time for a social life, apart from the endless nights drinking in Luigi's with Alex in the back corner. he always said some smutty comment about her clothes, or lack thereof, but deep inside, he knew he loved her, if he was possible of loving again. Looking back to his marriage, and how it had gone so wrong, he didn't think he could love again, but Alex made him feel different, appreciated. He tried to tie his bow, but somehow had it in a knot. "Stuff it" he said out loud before undoing his top button and letting the tie hand around his neck. He knew he should really go, but he couldn't face her without some dutch courage. After all, this was the first real date he'd been on in over 3 years.

**«-ώ-»**

As he sat down, Gene grew nervous. Why was he here? Did she love him? What was she going to think of him? All these questions ran circles in his head, until she came. There she stood, smiling, practically perfect in every way. Her hair was divine, he loved it when she wore her hair down, it made the little freckles on her nose stand out. Her shimmery white suit hugged her body in all the right places, making her even more irresistible. Her cleavage showed just that little bit too much, making his mind wonder. She'd gone for a simple look with her makeup, her natural beauty shining through. He had to admit it, she looked completely shaggable. Then he realised she was talking to him, as he snapped out of his day dream, she sat down opposite her. " A glass of Bollinger for the lady, Luigi" Gene aimed at any direction. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. "what?" Alex asked him, she'd noticed he was staring at her. "do i have something in my teeth?" alex carried on. "no you dozy mare, just admiring your beauty tonight." Gene blushed a little at his comment but still stared deep into her eyes. "why thank you. I must say you look rather lovely tonight" alex replied, completely flattered. " now bolls, what do you want to eat?" he said as a menu was placed on the table.

**«-ώ-»**

As Alex decided what to eat, she couldn't help but think about how utterly gorgeous Gene was. From the man's own mouth, "completely shaggable." She smirked at what she was thinking then said out loud, "what are you having then?"

"i don't know, i think the meatballs. You?" he replied.

"i'm going to have tagliarini with prawns." She said slowly, now entranced in Gene pure blue eyes. Just as she'd remembered them, just as she saw in her dreams most nights. Her dreams about Gene usually ended up with them in bed, somehow or another. She wished her dreams would come true all at once. After a long silence of staring into eachothers eyes, their food came. As they ate, sweet sounding Italian music came on. Between them, they'd drunk 3 bottles of the house red, and 4 whiskeys. Alex was starting to feel the effects and couldn't stop laughing. "dance with me Gene!" she said giggling. "gene hunt does not dance, but since it's for you..." he got up and dragged her with him. Having forgotten she was in heels, she tripped only to be saved by Gene and falling into his chest. " WOW! You saved me Gene." She said girlishly looking up at him. "shut up and dance Lady B" Gene said back to her, trying to act normal but couldn't help but give the tiniest of pouts.

**«-ώ-»**

As they started dancing, Alex started swaying quite forcefully. "Come on Gene! You know you want to!" "whatever Bolls." And he too started dancing like a lunatic. Completely out of character he thought to himself, but he didn't care, he was dancing with Alex! As the music slowed, they started looking into eachothers eyes meaningfully again. Slowly, but surely, Gene felt his emotions take over. "Alex" he whispered to her. "Gene" she whispered back and pushed her lips up to meet his own. Oh my god gene thought inside, nearly bursting with nerves. Shes going to kiss me. And their lips touched. It felt as though someone had set him on fire as he kissed her back, only harder. She opened her mouth to give him room and he plunged his tongue into her. Alex let out a whimper of delight. As she broke from their first ever kiss, she said, rather breathy, "Gene, you've pulled, get your coat."

**«-ώ-»**

As they climbed the stairs, they could both feel the tension between them. They needed to kiss, and fast. As Alex opened her door, Gene slid his hand down to her bum. She jumped at this, but carried on opening the door. As soon as they were indoors, Gene swung her round and kissed her roughly, it felt as though he were bruising her, but she didn't care, she was too far gone to think about that. As Gene slid his tongue deep down her throat, Alex made the dirtiest moan he'd ever heard, this made him want her even more. She felt his cock press into her. Oh how long had she waited for this? she couldn't even think back that far, she'd wanted him for so long.

**«-ώ-»**

As Gene slid his hand up Alex's thigh she squirmed with delight. Her hand had moved down to his bulge as he did this, making sure he knew she wanted to go all the way. She slowly undid his trousers and pulled his boxers down with them. She now took him fully in her hand while kissing him. She felt a finger slip inside her. All her senses heightened at once, making it even more pleasurable. "Uhhh." She moaned as her heads lulled back. She kept working his length, it getting longer and longer, bigger and bigger. Her pleasure grew even more , know that would be inside her in a matter of minutes.

**«-ώ-»**

As she stoked his long member, he could feel himself getting more worked up. He pulled her right into him, making her legs wrap around him. He then walked into the bedroom as he stripped Alex of her top. He started kneading one breast, receiving a guttural moan from her. He'd never known her to be so dirty, and he was loving it. He unhooked her bra and started sucking the one he was squeezing. Again, a moan escaped her lips. As he pulled off her bottoms, he pushed her onto the bed. He stared at her underwear, he'd always fantasised about them. "well lets get those off you" he said seducingly as he ducked down to her groin and ripped the off using his teeth. He then started to suck on her folds. As he slipped his tongue into her hot centre, he heard her scream with delight. His thumb started working her clit, making her even more worked up. "fuck. Gene. Keep. going." She said breathlessly through each stroke he gave her nub. As she was about to fall off the edge, he stopped. "Bastard. Fucking bastard." She said harshly. But all of a sudden she felt herself being filled. He'd done it. "FUCK... GENE!" she screamed as each thrust sent her to an all new height of pleasure. She turned them over, so she was on top. She started to bounce on him, taking control. " see how it is when im in control?" she said at Gene, who was completely immersed in her hot centre. " yes, its fucking amazing" he replied hastily as she got faster and faster. " Gene, im going to come Gene." She shouted as fast as she could. "come Alex, come for me!" he boomed into her face and as he did, she let go. He felt her clamp down on him and he let go too. As they both came down from their screaming orgasms, they shook and fell down together. They stayed there until they fell asleep peacefully, fulfilled.

**«-ώ-»**

As he tapped her awake at 10, he felt absolutely amazing. Not only had he just had the best shag in his life, he just shagged the love of his life. "guess what?" he said to Alex as she woke hazily. " i've just had the best shag ever from this beautiful bird. I think i've fallen in love with her" he said slowly. "really? 'cause you know what, i think i have too." As she said it, she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. " good ." he replied simply, and held her close. He never wanted to let. She never wanted him to let go.

**THE END**


End file.
